Piano
by midnightstar4ever
Summary: Was written for Patato4's contest...  Hermione cant sleep and she wants to play the piano, what happens when she isnt the only one...


**A/N: Okay… so I had this started and then I found a contest and decided to do that… lol The contest was made by Potato4 :P I really like her stories, they are very good. :P I really could have posted this a long time ago… **

**º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ Piano ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ ~~~~~~~~~~~°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø.**

Hermione was sitting quietly in the Gryffindor common room. She was board out of her mind and so tired that she thought she would drop at any moment. she had had a very long day. She was sipping on her cup of Hot Chocolate; it wasn't really to hot anymore to tell the truth. So would that make it cold chocolate…?

She knew what she wanted to be doing, and it was a very good idea. She knew good and well that she should be upstairs in her bed asleep. She just couldn't sleep though. It had been a little over seven months since the war had ended; the order triumphant. She had had nothing but nightmares ever since then.

She currently had no one to talk to, normally she would have Ginny, and maybe even Luna, but not now. Both girls were home for the holidays, with their families, they were the lucky ones.

She couldn't go home for Christmas… Thanksgiving or Easter. And it was all to thanks to Voldemort. She would never even see her parents again. Not for a very long time. she had no one to spend the holidays with. She felt the tears run down her cheeks as she thought about that. Her parents , Laura and Christopher… They had both died in the war. Voldemort had managed to get to them.

She continuously had nightmares, terrible, terrible nightmares that often involved the torture she had endured while at Malfoy Manor. When she was alone or really still she could still feel the electrical shock of the Cruciatus curse. It was like a million bolts of lighting running through your body, making every nerve scream with agony.

When she wasn't dreaming of that night in the house, she would dream about Ron and how she had watched as the jet of green light struck him in the chest. Tears trailed down her cheeks once more.

She snuggled deeper into the red plush couch and stared thoughtfully into the fire. She had lost track of what time it was hours ago. It wasn't until the large grandfather clock in the corner started playing to the tune from Titanic. That one that is so beautiful but depressing at the same time. She sighed, just her luck to be depressed this late at night.

She instantly began thinking of Happy things, things that would take her mind off the pain of everything. She thought about being Ginny's maid of Honor at Harry and Ginny's wedding next fall. She thought about How Luna and Blaise were finally together after years of flirting with each other. She thought about the Piano lessons she had taken as a young child. The lessons were some of her happiest memories. It had made her mother happy as well as herself.

She had taken them with her best friend Aria Montgomery (1) . She remembered how they used to walk to the band room at a local high school every Friday after school. Of course that was before she had left for Hogwarts and Aria had moved to America.

"That's it!" She shouted loudly to her self. She didn't have to worry about waking anyone up, she was the only Gryffindor in the entire school. She scrambles up off of the large plush couch and Dashed up the stairs to the girls dormitory. She ran over to her trunk, that was magically charmed to hold 1,000 times what it normally would. She couldn't not take all of her shoes to school with her. She may be a bookworm, but being a girl, she loved shoes, it was her secret obsession.

She grabbed a pair of black casual flats from deep within the truck and quickly put them on. She shut her trunk and headed back down stairs. She wasn't normally the type of person to walk the halls at night, but sometimes she would.

She made her way quietly through the winding halls of Hogwarts. The whole time she wished that she would have grabbed a sweater or even a hoddie. It was freezing. But soon she didn't care. She was on a mission, and that mission involved a piano. After a short amount of time she reached the Choir room. It was much like the band room she had received her lessons in.

It was a pretty good sized room. There were wooded shelves that were used to hold instruments up against the right wall next to a dry erase board, which hung next to a table and small cubbies for music to be kept in . To the left there were practice rooms and a single office. She smiled. Behind her was two storage closets. Under the big windows directly in front of her , was a big black Piano with beautiful ivory colored keys.

She suddenly realized that there was already someone at the piano. She also noticed that beautiful music was filling up the room. She didn't know how she hadn't realized it sooner. She just stood in the door way shocked.

She watched the blond at the piano with awe. She was amazed at how good he was. She knew tons of people who could play the Piano, but somehow none of them compared to him.

As she stood, caught up in his playing she noticed the way the light fell onto his hair making it shimmer and dance. The light lit up his face a little as well. It took away some of the asperity. This was not the face of evil, evil couldn't be that talented, nor could evil be so beautiful… Well… unless you count Victoria… if you get what I mean.

'He's really good.' She said to herself still shocked out of her mind.

"I know you're there." He said a smile betraying his voice, it was soft and lighthearted; it made his voice sound foreign. He continued to shock her. He never looked up from the piano, he simply kept playing. He slowly took one hand off of the Piano and patted the bench next to him. He was asking her to sit next to him.

She continued to stand in the door way, she wasn't sure if she should.

"I don't bite." He said still not looking at her. She finally decided that she could believe him and she carefully walked forward and sat down next to him. As she did her arm brushed against his, she felt that surge of electric run through her body, only this time it was pleasant one.

'He's Malfoy, Hermione.' she scolded herself. 'You cant feel this way, you cant turn into a Lavender Brown.' That just made her heart thump even more.

'Of course you can, you cant help who you like." A voice that sounded a lot like Aria said in her head.

'No, I cant!'

'_Can too!' _Aria shouted

'Can not!'

'_Can too!' _she shouted again, only this time louder, laughter was filling her voice.

'Can not!' Hermione said not giving in the slightest

'_Can too!'_

'Can not!'

'_Can not!' _The voice that sounded like Aria said with satisfaction. It was like she knew Hermione was going to mess up on the words… She was right. She always was, that's what best friends were for.

'Can too!' she mentally shouted. She froze and mentally cursed herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked when he turned his head and saw the look on her face. Her expression was argumentative, he couldn't help but smile. And actual smile, Hermione was stunned yet again. It was a smile and it was all for her. He continued to play the beautiful music.

"Uh…" She tried to think up something wildly. Nothing was popping into her head. "I'm thinking about… Dragons…" She realized what she had said and hit her head on the piano like a house elf who had just disobeyed its master. The music turned into random keys being hit at once. Dragon, Draco… How stupid could she be.

He chuckled. "And why is that?" He asked his smiled growing.

"Hagrid just got a Dragon Egg… well another one." She lied and saw his smile fall a little.

"Oh okay." He looked back down at the keys. He didn't see how Hermione's face had turned bright pink.

All she had wanted was to play the piano for a little while… She had gotten way more than she had bargained for. She placed her fingers on to of the keys and began playing them alternately and soon her fingers began to wander the little patch of keys. Her playing went so well with his. It made the song simply more beautiful.

She let her eyes begin to warder around and she looked out of one of the large Crystal windows and watched the snow flakes fall like little balls of cotton.

She imagined herself standing out side looking up into the sky. She knew what she would see, she had seen it many times before. She would see the snow spiraling down from the grey clouds. It would look so beautiful and amazing. Almost like a fluffy bunny Tornado…

"It is beautiful isn't it." He said drawing his attention to what Hermione was looking at.

"Yeah." She said "I remember my father and I used to go out in the snow and just watch it fall…" She faintly smiled, "What I wouldn't give to be able to do that just one last time." She looked over at him with tear filled eyes. She really missed her dad.

"I'm sorry." He said placing hand on hers. Her skin was burning in weird way.

"You have nothing to be sorry for… It wasn't your fault, It was your aunts…" She turned her head when she felt the tears in her eyes slide down her cheeks.

"Hey don't cry." he said finally taking his fingers off of the keys.

"Hermione, every thing happens for a reason." He wiped a tear off of her cheek.

'awww!' Aria said in Hermione's head.

"Why would this happen to me? I lost my family, Lupin, Tonks and Ron. I'm losing everything I have ever cared about." More tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sure you havent lost everyone…" He started to say but was quickly cut off.

"You may be right in some ways… but I have lost a lot of loved ones over the course of seven years."

"So have I." He said not looking away from her. Her cheeks turned a little red. "I lost my mom, dad and many friends… I literally have no one. His voice was calm, almost to calm. He was right though, he had lost a lot more than she had.

"Draco, I am so sorry." she felt horrible.

"Hey don't be sorry, you didn't do anything." His eyes were light and didn't seem upset at all.

Hermione's gaze turned back up to the window and the spiraling snow. "I guess that makes us both orphans." She finally said after a long comfortable silence. A very deep silence at that.

"Yeah it does." He agreed looking not at the snow but at her.

"Feel weird doesn't it, to be orphans that is." She continued to look out the window. "Well I guess technically we are adults, we are eighteen that is...

"It does, It's even weirder to think about how we are the only group of students to get eight years in the castle." He whispered. She hadn't noticed that he was closer to her than he had been only moments before.

"It isn't really that weird for me… I like being back one last time… No stones of immortality, no more basilisks, no more escaped convicts looking for my best friends and I, no more tournaments, death eaters and Viktor Krum…" She rolled her eyes as she said the name, he really was a pig. She heard Draco chuckle "No more midnight battles and Evil toads… No more… well a lot happened that year…" Draco snorted and she glared at him before continuing. "No more Horcruxes, serpents, Voldemort and definitely no more Bellatrix Lestrange… No more getting tortured." She had a smile on her face. "Just a normal uneventful year. No strings attached."

"It has been a pretty abnormal experience for you hasn't it."

"Extremely, But I would do it all again in a heart beat. I won my rights… I'm no longer just some mudblood." She said looking right at him and nearly jumped when she realized how close they were sitting to each other. She could feel his breath on her face. She noticed how uncomfortable the word made him.

"Don't call yourself that." He said still a few centimeters away.

"Why shouldn't I? You called me that for years, why the sudden change of heart?" Her voice shook…

"Can you forgive me for all of the harsh things I have said and done to you." He asked looking at her. He had determination in his expression. "I was wrong, your no different from me."

"But I am, no two people are the same." She said knowing that hadn't been what he meant.

"Sometime's I think you don't use that brain of yours…" He leaned closer.

"You cant just change your views whenever, that's something that takes time…" She pulled out of the air.

"I changed my views years ago…" He was smirking.

"Then why have you trated me like dirt." She asked.

"Because, I love you…" He said and her heart skipped a beat…

'OH MY RIDDLE!' Aria shouted. 'Did you just here what he said!' Hermione ignored the voice as she closed the distance between Herself and Draco. She kissed him with so much passion that she forgot about all of her problems. She knew everything would be okay, as long as she had Draco Malfoy.

OoOo A/N oOoO

**That was fun : ) this is actually the first one shot I wrote, I mean I know I published to other one first but I wrote this a while back … So what do you think… If you are familiar with my other story Love happens… you will know that I am A question freak… so here come the questions… lol **

**1. What do you think of this story? Was it any good?**

**2. Have you read any of my other stories? **

**3. You havent seen any stories similar to this one have you? I would hope that its original since I havent lol…. **

**Okay im out of questions… lol So please review… Reviews are always welcome no matter how old the story gets… ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)**


End file.
